1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compact folding multi implement tools. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus with rotating, interchangeable implements retained in a common handle by a quick release cam locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, multi-implement tools such as foldable pocketknives are well known in the prior art. In addition to a set of cutting blades, such tools commonly include other implements such as saws, files, screwdrivers, scissors, etc., that can be individually unfolded from a handle. Traditionally, the implement set was permanently joined to the tool by pins or other swiveling or pivoting type fasteners. More recently however, such tools have incorporated removable fastener mechanisms to allow the tool to be disassembled and the implements replaced or substituted with those having a different function. While many are designed to be disassembled by removing small bolts or screws, alternate mechanism have been proposed that function without the need of additional tools.
One such tool is in U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,136, issued Apr. 19, 2011 to Yale, et. al. The tool includes a pivoting holder that is described as a socket for receiving the base portion of numerous implements. The connection between the holder and the implement is maintained by a latch mechanism that may be released for replacing implements
In another type of interchangeable implement tool, the bases of the implements have hooked ends for coupling with a fixed pin inside the handle portion of the device. The individual implements may be detached from the handle by positioning them in a slightly opened position and them pushing them free from the fixed pin. Such a tool is thoroughly described in U.S. Pat. App. No. 2008/0086,822 filed on Oct. 18, 2007, by Elsener.
Another interchangeable multifunction tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,173 issued on Jan. 3, 2012 to Tang, et al. The tool includes a key and keyway type cam mechanism to sandwich one or more implement plate layers between a pair of side plates. Each implement layer comprises a segment of the cam mechanism, an implement, and a carrying plate. Different implement layers may be combined to vary the kind and number of implements housed between the side plates and the keys are designed to be manipulated by hand.
While interchangeable implement tools have the potential to tailor function more precisely than traditional fixed implement tools, the demand for fixed implement tools remains high. Despite many years of development, improved devices that make changing implements foolproof and convenient have not yet been identified. Some require careful manipulation and may be hazardous when pushing against small or sharp implement ends. Others have not been embraced because they are far too complicated to operate or require too many sophisticated parts.
Improvements in interchangeable implement tools are needed to provide updated function and convenience particularly as new implement pieces are devised. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a foldable tool with exchangeable implements having a mechanism that is simple and easy to operate for replacing worn implements or tailoring function to a user's needs.